


Time Falls Away, These Small Hours Still Remain

by Francowitch, parallelanprincess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Gay Character, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: Being born with a timer was a given. To be born with two timers was a rare and terrible thing. Rare because less than one percent of the population had an additional timer. Terrible because the odds of finding one of your soulmates was difficult. Finding both was impossible.Lance McClain believed that anything was possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinGun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinGun/gifts).



> How in the hell is one of my longest fics for Voltron? How? I wasn't even IN this fandom. I don't even go here. I am simple peddler of YanSim fic. This took two weeks. 4k words in two weeks is a record for me. I have a vague idea how this was written.
> 
> Why was this written?
> 
> BECAUSE THIS IS A SECRET SANTA FOR SHIN
> 
> Also shoutout to francowitch and Shaladicks for the assistance!!! I LOVE YOU TOO
> 
> I LOVE YOU SHIN SHIN <3

****

Time. A precious commodity that cannot be bought or sold. Every single hour, minute, and second is filled with meaning. Over ninety percent of the Earth’s population is born with a timer tattooed on their wrist. The timer counts down the time until the person meets their soulmate. From the moment a person is born, the numbers on their wrists constantly fluctuate like a living tattoo. The day the timer reaches zero is something that everyone waits their entire life for. Meeting your soulmate is one of the greatest moments in a person’s life.

It’s never been explained how soulmates always seem to find each other. Some say it’s science, others say it’s fate. No matter what, two people will inevitably bump into each other at the right moment. There are many types of encounters that are relatively common. Soulmates with similar interest gravitate to each other. A lawyer consults with a judge, a gardener walks into a flower shop, a foodie goes to a restaurant.

Being born with a timer was a given. To be born with two timers was a rare and terrible thing. Rare because less than one percent of the population had an additional timer. Terrible because the odds of finding one of your soulmates was difficult. Finding both was impossible.

Lance McClain believed that anything was possible. He cherished both his timers and longed or the day that they counted down to zero. His timers were out of sync. The timer on his left wrist had a shorter duration than the one on his right wrist. Lance was destined to meet one soulmate several years before the other.

By his calculations, Lance would meet a soulmate on the first day of his freshman year at Paladin High School. He spent the entire summer eagerly awaiting the moment he would meet his one of his future partners. The night before school started Lance stayed away staring at his the numbers on his wrist slowly counting down. Unfortunately, his fixation on meeting his soulmate distracted him from setting his alarm clock for the following morning.

  
Lance woke up an hour late. The first thing he did was check to see how much time he had left. Only two hours remained. He took the quickest shower in his entire life, dressed in his nicest outfit, and headed out the door as fast he could. The school bus had come and gone without him so Lance was forced to ride his bicycle to school.

“Abuela was right. I’d be late to my own funeral,” Lance groaned, pedaling as quickly and desperately as he could hoping to make a good first impression.

 

_**~~~~~~** _

  
Keith Kogane didn’t put much stock into things like fate and destiny. Life was what you made it and if it wasn’t what you wanted then it was your own damn fault. When people told him that having two timers was a gift from the heavens, he politely asked them to mind their own business. He might meet both of them. Or neither. Whatever. Keith wasn’t going to let his life by dictated by a timer.

Or at least that’s what he told himself.

When his family moved to a new town several months after his fifteenth birthday, Keith began to feel a bit uneasy. One of his timers began rapidly counting down. Somewhere in the small town of Terra was a person he was expected to be with for the rest of his life. Keith didn’t consider himself to be soulmate material. He was moody, quiet, and occasionally pissed off for his reasons he couldn’t quite explain. Add in the fact that he was repeating his freshman year of high school and you got grade A loser material. Skipping half his classes to hang out with Pidge had seemed like a good idea at the time. His bad influences and failing grades were key factors in his parents deciding to relocate.

There were stories of the first encounters of soulmates being riddled with disappointments. Destiny didn’t stand a chance against divorce papers. A string of numbers on a wrist weren’t enough to tie two people together. He was a mess and not the good kind. Keith didn’t have much to offer either of his soulmates.

Like most teenagers, Keith prayed for an endless summer so he didn’t have to face the onslaught of the school year. the night before what was going to be the best or worst day of his life He found himself staring at the ceiling hoping that morning never came.

Keith rose with the sun. He had no choice.

He put the minimal amount of effort into making himself presentable. What you saw is what you got. He grabbed a package of PopTarts, left a note for his parents on the kitchen counter, and began the long walk to school. He deliberately kept his family in the dark about the situation with his timer. He spent the sweltering summer wearing long sleeved shirts and wristbands. Pidge was the only person he had told. Pidge told him to get a grip and face his fears. Keith missed them.

No matter how slowly he walked, the time kept ticking down. He was intentionally late to school, hoping the decreased number of people near the front entrance would make it easier to pinpoint his soulmate. Keith glared at the numbers imprinted on his skin. He was standing next to the school gates and no one was in sight. Two minutes left. Keith found himself growing more anxious with each passing second. What if his soulmate already inside? What if they were a teacher? What if they hated him?

Keith was so busy staring at his arm that he didn’t hear the screech of bikes tires as another teenager nearly avoid crashing into him.

“Hey, asshole! You almost ran me over,” Keith yelled. The boy on the bicycle was simultaneously the strangest and most attractive person that he had ever seen. He had gorgeous brown skin and was wearing an expensive looking light blue suit. The boy was glistening with sweat and panting so heavily it bordered on obscene. Keith almost wanted to take back his rude comment but this gorgeous idiot needed to be more careful.

“First of all, the name’s Lance. Secondly, I wouldn’t run you over if you didn’t stand directly in front of the bike rack. Shouldn’t you be in class?” he said finally getting off the bike.

“I’m waiting for my soulmate! What’s your excuse?” Keith fired back.

“Really? Me too! Wait, do you know what this means,” Lance looked at his wrist and back at Keith. “We’re soulmates. Wow, you’re hot. I mean I had a feeling you’d be good looking but goddamn. That bedhead is really doing it for me. What’s your name, beautiful?”

Keith didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. His first words to his soulmate was an insult yet here Lance was willing to give him a chance. He was going to be better from now one. Keith was going to try as hard as he could to make Lance happy.

“I’m Keith Kogane and.. sorry, I’m kind of a jerk.”

“I’m Lance McClain and I’m kind of a big deal.”

Keith laughed. This was going to be an interesting lifetime he would spend with Lance.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...how the hell did i write four goddamn chapters

“Hold your arm still!”

“I am!”

“If you were then maybe this would-oh! It’s in sync! We did it, Keith.”

Lance and Keith weren’t fortunate to have the same classes, so they met up at Keith’s house every day after school. Usually they spent their time cuddling or making out. Occasionally they did homework. After they were done with kisses and chemistry, Keith and Lance turned their attention to their missing soulmate.

Someone was missing from their destined trio of lovers. Neither boy wanted to voice the fear that they didn’t share a second lover. Ideally, those born with two timers were part of a trio. There was always a chance that two soulmates would have a different additional soulmate. Keith and Lance hoped they were only missing one person. Finding each other so early in life was a gift. To ask for anything more would be greedy.

Lance was greedy. He wanted to know who, and when, and how. Lance was half serious whenever he joked about wanting to complete the set. He knew that he and Keith were waiting on the same person, the final piece of the puzzle. It shouldn’t be surprise that Lance wasn’t looking forward to another fourteen years of waiting. In his defense, it did appear that he an Keith’s second timers were synchronized.

Lance and Keith sat across from each other with their arms outstretched as they watched their timers countdown. Lance was nearly teetering on edge of his bed as he leaned over. Keith was sitting as still as possible in the computer chair.

“How long do you think we have left? Ten years? We’ll be ancient by then,” Lance groaned. Keith pulled out his calculator and did the math. Lance would be failing algebra if it wasn;t for Keith’s intervention.

“About four years give or take. We’ll be in college. What if it’s a professor or something?” Keith asked.

“Why do you assume they’re older than us? You got a thing for older men and women I don’t know about. Don’t tell me you have the hots for Mr. Smythe. He’s easy on the eyes but trust me, we could do better,” Lance said.

“What makes you think it’s a guy?”

“Because you’re gay and I’m bi. Means it'll either be a dude or a girl who’s really good at pegging. Next question.”

“...What if they don’t like me?”

“Um, because I love you and you’re awesome. Honestly, babe you worry too much. We’ve got five years to ourselves, might as well enjoy it.”

Lance and Keith’s high school years became the stuff of legend at Paladin High. Their freshman year Lance launched a campaign for them to be crowned Prom King. Which is how they ended up at a Waffle House at one in the morning wearing matching tiaras and chatting with Allura, the runner up. Allura was good natured about Lance and Keith stealing the crown from her and her soulmate Lotor. She kept in touch with them after they graduated and went to Altea University.

When they were sophomores, Keith found his mother's old guitar in a corner of the attic and decided to form a garage band. The Blades of Marmora were not the best band in Terra, but they were good enough to play at the homecoming dance. The leader singer ended up getting strep throat at the last minute meaning that Keith ended up singing “Legend of the Galra Empire” in front of a giant crowd in the gymnasium. Lance was positive that half of the audience weren’t even students but fans of the bad from other high schools and a nearby community college.

Needless to say, Lance and Keith were crowned Prom King the second year of the row. That year’s prom after party ended with the Blade of Marmora being permanently banned from Waffle House. Lance was pissed. Keith liked Denny’s more but kept his mouth shut as his boyfriend sulked in the back of car as Keith’s dad drove him home. By the time they arrived at the McClain’s house the backseat smelled like syrup and teen angst.

“He’s good for you. He brings you out of your shell. Whether you want to or not,” his father said as he watched Mrs. McClain chastising Lance in Spanish for staying out too late.

Their junior year was more subdued. Lance volunteered at a local animal shelter. He adopted a large, black husky that turned out to be a wolf. Lance’s parents wouldn’t let him keep a dangerous animal in the house. Keith’s parents were more than happy to add the playful wolf to their family. Keith named him Cosmo. Cosmo followed Keith everywhere including school. Slowly but surely people got used to the sight of a wolf walking the halls of Paladin High following behind his master and his boyfriend.

Having a pet wolf was a quick way to convince people you should be crowned Prom King the third time in the row. At this point no one was even considering campaigning against Keith and Lance. Lance’s victory speeches were getting longer and most people ignored him. Keith gave his crown to Cosmo. Pets were not allowed in Denny’s so Keith and Lance held their annual post prom party at the Kogane’s house. This was known as the year that Keith nearly burned the house down trying to make cupcakes.

Their final year at Paladin High was more subdued. They had to study for the SAT, apply for scholarships, and figure out which college to attend. Lance and Keith had vastly differing opinions on what they wanted. Both boys briefly entertained the thought of going into military service. There was a shared admiration of the air force and the opportunity to fly through the night sky. However, their families were firmly against them postponing their education for such a dangerous occupation.

Over the years, they had kept in touch with Allura. She was set to graduate from Altea University and she was quick to promote the idea that the soulmates did the same. Altea was further away from home than Lance was comfortable with. He didn’t like the idea of leaving his family behind for such an extended period. Allura assured him that time away would be good for him, she encouraged him to at least visit the campus before making his decision.

On a rainy day in March, Keith, Lance, and Keith’s father boarded a plane to spend three days exploring the campus of Altea University. It wasn’t how Keith wanted to spend his spring break. He didn’t really care what school they went to as long as he was allowed to study music and not be bothered. Keith didn’t hold any dreams of rock star fame, he wanted others to experience the same kind of inner peace he did whenever he played his guitar. Lance was an excellent artist. Keith wondered why his soulmate didn’t take the obvious path and go into something like graphic design or art history. He was absolutely sure that they were wasting their time.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing that you needed to know about Takashi Shirogane was that he was born without a timer. As a newborn his wrists were bare. His parents wept at the prospect of their only child living without a soulmate. Takashi was the worst type of anomaly. His parents decided that the best course of action was to keep Takashi’s deformity a secret. They dressed him in long sleeved shirts and told people that he possessed a sensitive skin condition that caused his wrist to be covered at all times.

Takashi’s mother wasn’t fond of her son. She believed that Takashi was defective, damaged child and wanted nothing to do with him. She hired a nanny to deal with infant. A year after he was born, Takashi’s parents gave birth to a beautiful daughter with a beautiful timer. Takashi was quickly forgotten.

Takashi grew up as a sad, isolated child. For years, his family ignored him. Other children avoided him as they thought his strange skin condition was contagious. Takashi often found himself praying for a timer. For someone who would love and accept him.

One day he finally got his wish.

He awoke with a strange, itching sensation on his wrist. He pulled back his sleeve to reveal something he wanted his entire life. Takashi cried when he saw the gorgeous black numbers counting down. He ran to show his mother, hopeful she might finally care about him.

“It’s a bit too little, too late. The fact that you’re finally getting a timer means your soulmate was born today. No one is going to want to marry an old man. I’ve told you before, boy. You’re destined to be alone. Now get out of my sight,”she said.

Takashi went back to his room and cried for a different reason. A few months later, a second timer appeared. He told no one. His soulmates were going to find each other and be perfectly happy without him.

Takashi decided the best way to the live his life was to pretend. He pretended his mother loved him. He pretended he kept his wrists hidden for health reasons. Most importantly, he pretended to be happy. His gentleness, loyalty, and patience made him charming enough that many people lamented that they weren’t his destined soulmate. Takashi really wished one of his admirers was the person he was meant to be with.

After several years, he noticed that his timers were perfectly synchronized. His soulmates found each other at last. Takashi reminded himself to be happy for them, whoever they might be.

Takashi focused on getting through his undergraduate years at Altea University. He was majoring in architecture with a dream of one day building something that would outlive him. He wanted to help create a monument, something that would prove that while he may not have loved, he had lived. No matter how empty that life might have been.

His relationship with his family grew more distant with each passing year. He was popular enough that he had a small circle of friends. Takashi grew close with Matt Holt, another person who was initially born without a timer. There was also Allura and her soulmate Lotor. Takashi often wondered whether or not Lotor was a good match for her. He tried not to judge. What did he know about soulmates anyway? Allura and Matt constantly tried to bring Shiro out of his shell and get him to actively search for his possible lovers. Takashi applauded their efforts but he was content with being alone for the rest of his life.

He graduated with honors from Altea University and was accepted into the graduate program in the School of Architecture and Urban Design. Takashi felt rather attached to his university so he still volunteered and attended events at the school. He often served as a tour guide for potential students. With each crop of wide eyed high school seniors, Takashi secretly hoped one or two of them were meant to be his.

God, he was turning into a perverted old man exactly like his mother said he would. 


	4. Chapter 4

Takashi woke to the sound of rain and the a tingling sensation in his arms. He ignored both. He had a long day of escorting teenagers around the campus ahead of him. Matt told him it was only going to be a small group of about a dozen high schoolers and their parents. Takashi would take them through the dorms and then a few of the labs near them. Probably take them to the cafeteria around noon so the families could have lunch and ask him questions one on one. A typical way to spend his Saturday morning.

He dressed in a nice polo shirt and slacks, for some reason he felt the need to dressed better than usual. The parents would feel at ease to see someone so young dressed professionally. He was meant to represent the best aspects of the university. He took extra care to shave and style his hair. Allura told him he looked good when he slicked his hair back military style. Takashi examined himself in his bathroom mirror.

He looked ready.

For what, he had no idea.

He drove to the campus and went to wait for the tour group in the quad. He stood in front of the fountain hoping the assembling crowd would hear him over the roar of the rushing water. Takashi watched as the nervous teenagers and their proud parents approached him.

Normally all the visitors blended together and he didn’t take particular notice of anyone in particular. He did notice a two teenagers in the back of the group who seemed to be talking animatedly to one another. One was dark skinned wearing a light blue sweater vest and the other was pale with a crimson jacket. They were...cute. What on earth were they talking about that was so important? No matter, it was probably something trivial. Shiro cleared his throat to get the crowd’s attention.

“Good morning everyone. My name is Takashi Shirogane and I’m proud to welcome you to Altea University. You will pleased to know that this is the finest academic institution in the country. I promise that if you choose to enroll at our school it will be the best four years of your life,” Takashi said.

“I’m sure you all have plenty of questions and I’m more than happy to answer them. Yes, you in the back. What questions do you have about our lovely school?” Takashi pointed at the boy in blue.

“Yes! I’m Lance McClain and I have a very important question. Who here has a timer that just hit zero? One of you is my second soulmate and my soulmate’s soulmate. It is very early and we are very sleepy so if you could raise your arm in the air as high as humanly possible it would be greatly appreciated,” Lance said.

The boy who Takashi assumed was his first soulmate was looking at the other teenagers apprehensive as if he didn’t think any of them were worthy. Takashi had never seen someone with such a fierce expression. He watched as the other teenagers checked their wrists and approached the pair one by one to see if it was meant to be.

“Nope. Not you. Not you either. Next!” Lance said as he compared his arm to the others. He was bold enough to approach some of the parents. Takashi tried not to laugh in the face of such determination. He wished his soulmates were so dedicated to finding him. They were probably happy without him.

“Oh, come on! It has to be one of you. I will examine every arm on this campus if I have to. You! Tour guide man with the great ass! Is your timer zeroed out?” Lance asked.

This time Takashi did laugh. There was no way in hell it was him. He was too old, too plain. Lance seemed like the type of guy who liked excitement. Takashi decided to humor him and check his wrists.

Oh.

That was unexpected.

Both of his timers were at zero. Lance was staring directly at him like he was the sun rising after an endless night. He wanted Lance to keep looking at him like that. Lance ran and tackled him which sent them both flying into the fountain. Takashi wrapped his arms protectively around Lance to keep him from getting hurt. He ended up laying on the bottom of the fountain with Lance splayed out of top of him.

“I never thought you would find me,” Takashi said softly.

“Are you kidding me? We’ve been looking our whole life. You’re hot as hell! I must be the luckiest guy in the world to get two good looking guys all to myself,” Lance replied.

“Lance, what the hell. We just met him and you’re gonna kill him,” the boy with the red jacket shouted as he went to pull Lance off of Takashi. Lance let himself be pulled up by the back of his shirt without struggling

“This Keith by the way, he thinks you’re sexy too,” Lance said as he got to his feet.

“Um, hi, I’m Keith Kogane and he’s not wrong. You are very handsome even if you’re covered in water. Can we...go somewhere else? People are staring,” Keith said.

Takashi didn’t care who was looking. For the first time in his life he felt complete. He would go to the ends of the earth for Keith and Lance. He laid in the fountain and looked up at his soulmates with a sense of peace and contentment he never felt before.

All good things come with time. Good things come to those who wait. Lance, Keith, and Takashi had spent their lives waiting to be together. There would be no more waiting. From that moment on the three of them would be inseparable and live knowing that they were loved but not just one, but two people. 


End file.
